


In Session

by orphan_account



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In Session

Andrew was bored. It was the middle of second period, his History Class. Why he had taken world history was beyond him. Maybe because he was British, and the thought of APUSH insulted him. But there he was, sitting in one of the easiest, most boring classes the school had to offer. He sat in the back corner, near the door. This made it quicker to leave the damned place afterwards. He sat with no one, talked to no one, and was bothered by no one.

  
He was forced to write on a piece of paper. At least he looked like he was paying attention. Andrew was bored. He started to write the same word over and over. Bored. Bored. Bored. He was so bored; he started writing with his left hand. Bunea. Bunea. Bunea. He was about to fall asleep when there was a sudden boom behind him. Someone was knocking on the door. The long, droning speech by the teacher halted, and a mini celebration warmed up in Andrew's brain.

  
There was a moment of silence as the old teacher hobbled toward the door. He opened it, adjusted his glasses, and looked up at the tall man that was waiting. The principal of the school looked down, and whispered to the teacher "Sorry to interrupt your class, Mr. Fenton. But you've got new meat."

  
Andrew couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but there clearly was a third voice. A new student? He couldn't see anyone else passed the giant headmaster, Mr Hammer. Andrew turned around. No one else in the class seemed to be bothered. They were busy talking to their friends. The only desk next to him was empty. Andrew was going to try and eavesdrop on the conversation again, but the teacher had already shut the door. He headed towards the front of the class, with someone slightly taller than him walking in front. All Andrew could see of the new kid was his curly hair.

  
"Now class, this is the new student. His name is Jerry." When the poor kid got to the front of the class, he turned around. It was safe to say he was a mess. His messy, curly hair was in his face, his legs were shaking, he could barely keep still. He wouldn't stop rubbing his arms, or picking at his fingers. But his clothing was completely neat. "Would you like to say something to the class, Jerry?"

  
An awkward silence sounded in the room, and then suddenly, "Oh, you.. you mean me." The student's stuttering voice broke the awkward silence even more awkwardly. "Oh, uh. I'm.. I'm not called Jerry. My name is Jesse. Jesse Eisenberg. I, uh, I'm kind of boring. So I'm just going to go sit down and not say anything before I have a panic attack and have to go back home."

  
Andrew stared at Jerry, or Jesse, or whatever his name was. How do you spell that? Jessie? Jessy? Andrew started thinking about it too hard, and snapped back to reality when he found his hand writing the different possibilities on the side of his notes. That, and the fact that Jerry or Jessie or Jess was now sitting next to him, his face buried in his arms on the table. Mr. Felton had continued his ever so exciting speech about the Treaty of Versailles. Andrew had learned that Mr Felts couldn't hear a bomb going off right next to him while he was talking, so he leaned over to the new kid and said "Hey."

  
Jesse looked up. "Oh, uh, hi. You're talking to me. Um, hi?"

  
"Um, yeah. Are you alright? You look like you want to sink into the floor or something."

  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just not good with new places."

  
Andrew chuckled. "Yeah I can tell." He raised out his hand. "The names Andrew."

  
Jesse grabbed the hand, shook it, and replied, "Jesse."

  
"Yup, I got that. Jesse Eyes-and-something. Say, how do you spell that anyway?"

  
"Jesse, two s' and an e, and E-i-s-e-n-b-e-r-g."

  
Andrew looked at his paper, and circled the JESSE he had written.

  
"So why'd you come out all the way to this school, Jesse?"

  
"I could ask you the same question. I noticed your British accent."

  
"Well that's a long story. You wanna skip this class? I could use a fag."

  
Jesse looked at him, his eyes wide in surprise.

  
"Well," Andrew continued, "raise your hand and say you need the bathroom."

  
Jesse, still surprised, gulped, raised his hand, and shouted "Mister, sir, um, teacher. Can-can-May I go to the um, the restrooms. Bathrooms. Toilets. I, uh.."

  
"Yes, just go quickly before you wet yourself." The class laughed.

  
"Oh, Mr Felton," Andrew called out quickly, "Can I escort him there. He's new and all, he may need help finding places."

  
"Sure thing, Andrew."

  
And with that, Jesse and Andrew left the boring class of World History. The bathrooms were to the left of the class, so they headed right, down the stairs, and into the gardens. Andrew pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his backpack.

  
"So, do you want a fag?" He placed on in his mouth, lighted it, and blew the smoke out. He wanted to look cool in front of the new kid.

  
"A fag? Um, what's a fag? And isn't smoking against school rules, and, um, bad for your health?"

  
Andrew often forgets he lives in America. "Sorry, I meant a cigarette. I keep forgetting you have different words, you know? I once asked the teacher for a rubber, and I almost got detention."

  
"Why would you ask for a rubber?" Andrew laughed. Jesse walked next to him confused. Andrew liked Jesse. He made him laugh.

  
"Please stop laughing Andrew. Your smile takes up the whole of your face. It creeps me out." Andrew laughed more.

  
"You know what, Jesse?" Andrew put his arm around Jesse shoulders. "I like you. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
